This invention relates generally to home appliances, and more particularly, to a multiple spray arm dishwashing apparatus.
Known dishwasher systems include a main pump assembly and a drain pump assembly for circulating and draining wash fluid within a wash chamber located in a cabinet housing. The main pump assembly feeds washing fluid to various spray arm assemblies for generating washing sprays or jets on dishwasher items loaded into one or more dishwasher racks disposed in the wash chamber. Fluid sprayed onto the dishwasher items is collected in a sump located in a lower portion of the wash chamber, and water entering the sump is filtered through one or more coarse filters to remove soil and sediment from the washing fluid.
At least some dishwashers include upper and/or mid level spray arms and lower spray arms. In operation, water is simultaneously supplied to both the upper and/or mid arms and to the lower arm, however, the upper and/or mid arm and lower arm are not operated separate from each other.
Reducing the energy consumption of home appliances, including residential dishwashers, is desirable. Considering that millions of dishwashers currently are employed in residential usage, even small energy savings can amount to a significant overall energy savings. Further, reducing the noise level of dishwashers also is desirable.